The News
by JC303
Summary: Jill's feeling a little under the weather, but when Tails Doll examines her, it gives the boys in the Clubhouse quite a shock at the results! Between FG & 5YL, rated M for first ch.
1. Conception

**_So there is some mature content in this chapter, but if you've read my stories you will know that it isn't that severe. I'm sure there are those, however, that would much rather skip what's at the end of this chapter. Those that wish to do that are free to skip to the next chapter. ^_^_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Dear Diary..."_

_"Well, it's been a year and a half since our adventure settled to an end; pretty close to 2 years. We finally figured out how to send Silver back to his original timeline awhile ago, and I suppose we would get to work on getting Striker, Buddy, Milo, and Jack home."_

_"Ani's gone with her father now. I suppose King and the others arranged it with the GUN Commander to set things up on Prison Island after all. Well, good for them. I just hope that Safe Haven works out for them. I'd have to come visit them at a time when things are finally set up and flourishing, maybe. I wonder if the boys'll leave before that chance...I'm sure Ani would miss them, but if things work out, the boys would come back to visit. I know they will."_

_"I sit here in my room this evening writing by candlelight while they're off at the Professor's shop; Tails Doll and Whisker too. Lately they've spent a lot of time over there...I think they might even go as far as spend the night at the Professor's tonight. Meanwhile, I decided to stay behind so that someone was here to watch over the Clubhouse. Not that anything would happen to it, but you know..."_

Jill paused at that sentence, reading it over again while trying to figure out what to write next, until her mind wandered off. Finally, she just set down the pen and took the brush on the desk to brush out her hair in the mirror in front of her. It was a bit longer than it was when she was sixteen...when everything happened. While she kept brushing, she stared at her own reflection. She was older...eighteen now; legally an adult. Her maturing age certainly showed on her body, having gained more figure, height and..."ballistics." She wasn't a girl any longer; she was a young woman.

A young woman without a voice.

Thinking of that only reminded her of things she didn't want to remember, and she stopped brushing her hair. Like she had written, it's been approximately two years. She hadn't seen much of everyone else since then to be honest; she had gotten a little more distant around everyone except the Professor and the boys. Even then, she was more inclined to stay at the Clubhouse nowadays...

Jill let out a quiet sigh. Was she really going to let her depression turn her into a recluse? She wasn't sure about this thought. She only looked at herself in the mirror again. She kept thinking about the reason she was here in the first place... thought about what would've been different. If she had taken Deity Novagod in instead of Metal.

Then she shook those thoughts out of her head. She shouldn't think about that. What's done was done... and she really needed to stop thinking about it so much, but she couldn't help it. She worried about Metal.

Maybe one of these days, she would leave and go over to Metropolis...see if he's still there. If he's still okay…

A gentle knocking interrupted her thoughts.

1...2...3 slow knocks. It was Brick.

Jill thought how amusing it was that the boys came up with a knocking system for Jill; everyone having their particular number of knocks. There was another thing too; Brick was always allowed to come in once he had done the knocking, since Jill knew it was him. This being so, Brick opened her door and entered inside, closing it behind him. "Hi Brownie," he greeted with a smile.

Brick had changed a bit too. He was taller, more in tone in body build, his hair was long enough to wind into a short pony tail and a little fuzz on the top of his lip. For 19, he looked like an adult as much as Jill did.

Jill smiled back at him through the reflection of the window, and glanced down at the sheet of paper in front of her.

Brick came up and looked over her shoulder. "Ah, I see. Another one of those diary entries, huh?" Jill nodded. "You sure do a lot of writing Brownie."

Jill pulled out another paper and scribbled on it. _How come you aren't with the boys at the Professor's?_

"Well, like we thought, they want to have their sleepover there," Brick chuckled in amusement. "So I figured I'd come back here so you weren't all by your little lonesome." Jill smiled sweetly at him, and then the smile fell when she looked down at the paper. Brick sighed at that. "...Brownie..." he murmured. "...there's something bothering you, isn't there?"

Jill shook her head at him in assurance, but Brick didn't entirely buy it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "...damn, you're tense." It caught Jill off guard, but soon she warmed up to it, while Brick started massaging her shoulders. He had such strong hands, and yet, he was so gentle with her. Jill was in awe, as well as deeply entranced in his touch.

"...listen, you've been depressed, I can tell...but you can't let your worry control you like this Brownie..." Brick started saying; words that seemed to hypnotize her. "You still aren't able to sleep very well at night, and you hardly leave the Clubhouse anymore..."

Jill was soothed by the way Brick was unwinding the muscles, tight in knots, in her shoulders. She was loosening up significantly. Brick noticed to some degree and was grateful that his efforts to relax her were successful; but he had no idea the effect this had on Jill. She was losing herself in him and his magnificent hands...awestruck by his method of easing her.

"...I love you Brownie," Brick murmured. "I don't want you to turn into a basket case...that's all."

Jill loved him too; and right now, that massage was starting to make her love him a little more. Her mind was absorbed, thinking about how the muscles in his arms flexed so effortlessly every time his palms would grind against her shoulder blades. So many would take them for granted, but it was amazing how his muscles all worked together so perfectly; especially his. Her mind followed the arms to where they were connected on his broad chest, which was tough as rock with muscle, but so touchable, smooth and warm...oh, so warm. She imaged about how it would get much warmer against the surface of her own-

-and she was suddenly startled when she realized what was going on; what feelings that Brick was drawing out of her when he massaged her like this. Her breathing had quickened without her knowing it, and her heart was beating in her chest like a bass drum while a hot sweat came to her. Had Brick really turned her on that much?

She picked up the pen unsteadily. _You said the boys were sleeping over at the Professor's, right?_

Once Brick read it, she saw him nod, "Yeah, I did." When caught the hint of a look in Jill, he suddenly grew very quiet; he even slowly stopped from massaging her. "...Brownie?"

She wrote down on paper again. _Come back in a minute...there's something I need to do really quick._ She ripped out that parchment for him and shoed Brick out the door, leaving him a little confused; especially when he read what she wrote.

"...hm..." and he walked away. "...guess I have to come back in a minute..."

Back in her room, Jill was searching through her closet for it...and gladly she found the box she was looking for. While peeking inside, she started to feel her heart throb again, and she swallowed as she pulled out what was in the box. Pretty recently, Brick had secretly given this to her, and he was pretty bashful about it too. After all, what he gave to her wasn't exactly meant for kids like the boys to see.

* * *

True to his word, Brick eventually came back to Jill's door. On the front of it was a note attached. _Go ahead and come in,_ it read. So Brick went ahead and opened the door.

And stopped short at what he saw.

Jill was standing there with a wrap around herself, noticing him when she heard the door open. Since Brick had come, she let the wrap slip off of her carelessly. Once Brick saw what she wore, he turned burning red in the face. It was a skimpy nightie. Her long, curved legs protruded out from underneath smooth, white silk, and black lace garnished the top, revealing cleavage and noticeably sexy shoulders. Mainly, Jill wanted to know what he thought of it on her.

He was blown away.

Brick never expected for Jill to try it on so soon, and the sight to behold was breathtaking for him. Now he was the one in a hot sweat while he observed the luscious body that this nightie brought out of her, and he could only barely walk up to her in his stupor. "...it looks...so good on you," he uttered.

Jill smiled bashfully.

When Brick put his hands around her, Jill could feel her heart pound in her chest again. Brick felt the silk and her hour-glass shape hiding behind to his pleasure while he brought her closer to hold her. "...I really love you, you know that?" he whispered in her ear with a smile. Jill smiled back, and her hands caressed him by his back. Brick shivered underneath the tingling sensation at her gentle hands while the two of them embraced each other. Only she had the power to break down his masculine strength.

His hands stroked her thighs, creeping up underneath the nightie a bit greedily, and she let out an excited breath. Then Brick noticed something that instantly aroused him considerably.

Jill wasn't wearing anything underneath this nightie. Not even...underwear.

He locked her door for caution, and then kicked off his boots while he returned to her. He took her to her bed and the two toppled onto it with Brick on top of her, proceeding to kiss her neck while his hands felt her body. She allowed him to do so calmly, fighting back the bubbling emotions Brick provoked that were starting to boil more hotly. The same thing was happening to Brick too, but he felt that if he took it slow, the two of them would make this moment all the more worth it. The beginning build up was already breathtakingly amazing enough for the two of them.

"...Brownie," he started whispering in her ear, as his hand inched closer up her thighs again. "...if only you knew how lucky I am to have you...nobody can compare to your power to make a strong man like me tremble so weakly like this...or the way you shine with such radiance that I'm blinded by your elegance...or your soft, sweet, kissable lips that make me yours the moment they touch mine..."

Jill's mouth opened, uttering slightly more eager breaths. The combination of his words and his hand creeping closer and coming back again were intoxicating.

"...you are...so beautiful," he continued to whisper. "...words don't even do you justice..." Brick's hand sneaked underneath her nightie and returned to her thighs, almost tantalizing her.

The sweet nothings he spoke to her served to make Jill more and more restless in breath, with her heart pounding its hardest. She wanted Brick to go farther...if ONLY she had a voice to speak his name in love, and beg him to go farther.

Brick finally slipped the nightie up above her hips, answering some of Jill's lustful, urgent prayers to her joyous relief. "...Brownie...your dazzling smile deserves to be seen...so I would do anything to please you..."

Jill's head fell back at the feeling of his hand pressing up farther across her body, reaching for one of her breasts beneath such a thin layer of clothing she wore. Feeling the magic of his massage on her breast, gasps escaped Jill's mouth.

"...you might not have a voice...but your actions speak for you and I listen so closely...because what you say is so promising with that lovely grace, and your perfect shape."

It felt like a sauna in here. Jill had to get rid of the nightie because she felt too hot with it on now. When she pulled it off and tossed it to the floor, Brick pressed his own body up against hers, rising both their body temperatures at their peak. Jill stared breathlessly up at Brick's smile; him brushing some of her hair back with a hand. He kissed her with a burning passion, making her limp in his arms at the magnitude of the feeling in that kiss.

"...oh Brownie," he moaned desperately. "...I'm so in love with you...I go out of my mind trying to find the words to express how you make me feel..." His lips pressed against her collarbone and she squirmed in response, arching her back. Her legs widened and he settled closer to the source of her excitement, forcing shorter, quicker gasps out of her. They were so close, and yet, they hadn't even begun...

"...are you ready?"

Jill couldn't even open her eyes in the heavy daze that she was in. The most she managed was a small nod, so willing to submit to him and the desires that she knew he would feed amply.

* * *

**_And I actually wrote more, but I'll stop there. You get the point..._**


	2. 2 Weeks Later

_2 weeks later..._

"...hey, is Jill feeling okay?" Milo muttered.

Striker peered up at him from where he sat on the couch. Both boys grew some since the adventure almost two years ago, but there weren't really any significant changes in the two; other than that Milo had a patch of black on his head now. He sure was proud of that.

The bear merely blinked his eyes in response to Milo's question. "Why do you ask?"

"...well, I think she's been throwing up in the bathroom," Milo answered uneasily. "I'm worried that maybe she got sick or something."

"Uh-oh, really?" Striker asked, feeling a bit of sympathy and worry for their older friend.

"Jill's sick?" Walking into the living room where the two had their conversation was Jack, who hadn't changed that much either, apart from his mane growing a bit more. "That's not good at all... I hope she'll get better soon..."

"But that's strange...I never heard word of any flu flying around," Striker murmured. For a 12 year old, he had gotten a bit smarter. "...do you think we should take her to the Professor and have her checked?"

"...I dunno..." Jack murmured, folding his arms. "...if she's sick, we can't take her through the jungle, can we? She could get even worse if we decided to take the mine cart!"

Striker snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe the Professor could come over here!"

Milo scratched his head. "...are you sure Striker? I mean, I'm sure the Professor could handle it, but he still gets worn out pretty easily..."

"...wait, wait, wait!" Jack chimed in, snapping his fingers. "Maybe we could have Tails Doll look at her? He was made by Eggman, after all, so he should probably be able to figure out what's wrong with Jill!"

"Okay!" Striker stood up from where he sat. "Tails Doll! Hey! Tails Doll!" he called.

Almost instantly, the small plushie attacked the top of Striker's head. "_What's up?"_ he inquired.

"Could you look at Jill?" Striker asked. "We all think that she might be sick..."

_"...Jill's sick?"_ Tails Doll uttered, looking at the others. _"That's not good at all!"_

"We just think she's sick..." Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "...that's why we're asking you to check up on her."

_"...I'll see what I can do."_ Tails Doll eventually nodded, fluttering off Striker's head. _"Give me a sec!"_ he said, before fluttering off.

The boys all looked at each other, and actually decided to follow Tails Doll on this.

After a short while, the group came across Jill's room, and Tails Doll quickly knocked on the door. _"...Jill? You're not sleeping, are you?" _he called.

The door opened a tad. Jill peeked through to see them; the color from her face a little pale, but other than that, she looked okay. She looked pretty confused about why everybody was gathered outside her bedroom door too...

Milo got a good look at Jill, and was just as confused as she was.

It was her spirit...he sensed that it was stirring in a strange way.

_"...um... the guys were worried about you, so they wanted me to see if you're alright." _Tails Doll said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jill started to look a little uneasy. Despite that, she eventually motioned for Tails Doll to come in her room. Nodding, Tails Doll fluttered into the room, leaving the boys to wait outside by shutting the door right behind.

So the boys paced back and forth outside Jill's bedroom door for half an hour. All of them hoped that Tails Doll would figure out what was wrong, and that Jill was going to be alright. Milo was the most curious about this of all. Jill didn't seem like she was sick, and yet she was throwing up...not only that, but her spirit he sensed. It was acting so weird...

"...it sure is taking a while..." Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"...yeah," Striker murmured. The door opened then, and all of them turned to Tails Doll who came out. "So? Anything wrong with her?" Striker uttered worriedly.

_"...well... she's not afflicted by a virus."_ Tails Doll uttered.

"...thank goodness," Milo let go of his breath in relief. "...but do you know what it is?"

_"... Truth be told, this is the first time I've ever seen anything like it..."_ Tails Doll hummed. _"...do you guys know where Brick is? I think he really needs to know..."_

"...he's at the Professor's," Striker said. "But Tails Doll...what is it? Why does Brick really need to know?"

Gulping, Tails Doll looked at the group. _"...right now... Jill's pregnant."_ he said.

Milo's head jerked up, shooting Tails Doll a shocked look. Did he hear the plushie right?

"…what does 'pregnant' mean?" Striker asked, totally clueless.

"...pregnant..." Jack uttered, as he tapped his chin. "...yeah, what does that mean?"

Tails Doll only looked at the two in surprise. Striker not knowing was acceptable, if a bit strange... but Jack, too? _"...well, basically... Jill's..." _shuddering a bit, Tails Doll looked at Milo, hoping for some assistance.

Milo sighed, and was quiet until he had the strength to look at both Striker and Jack. "…Jill's going to be a mom, guys," he said. "…she's having a baby."

Striker's eyelids fluttered, finally getting the expected shocked reaction. "WHAT?"

"SHE'S HAVING A **BABY?**" Jack sputtered in surprise.

"_Ssh!"_ Tails Doll said, as he fluttered in front of the two. _"She's trying to get some rest, now! You're gonna wake her up!"_

Striker clutched his pounding chest, startled so much by the surprise of this news, while trying to calm down. "…does….does that make Brick…a dad?"

"…I presume so," Milo sighed. He still found it difficult to believe that he knew exactly what Tails Doll was talking about, while Striker and Jack didn't.

"…how does that work anyway?"

Milo's eyes widened at his friend. "…you mean…you don't know where babies come from?"

"No, I don't," Striker answered in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah, neither do I," Jack nodded. "Mom never did tell me how she got me... but maybe that was because I didn't ask her."

_"...hoo boy... you two have a lot to learn..."_ Tails Doll muttered, placing a hand on his head.

Milo shook his head, tiredly rubbing his brow. "I'll talk to you guys about that later…but shouldn't we go tell Brick about this?"

_"We can't all go, though; someone should stay and keep an eye on Jill, just in case."_ Tails Doll said, as he folded his arms.

"...Jill isn't suddenly gonna get the baby when we're gone, is she?" Jack uttered, as he glanced at Striker and Milo with a worried look.

Tails Doll simply looked at Jack again with a more or less baffled look. _"...it... doesn't work like that."_ he murmured.

Milo would've smacked his forehead when Jack asked that question. He surely had a lot to explain to the two. "…Jill's not gonna have the baby for 9 months, Jack," Milo finally said. "Anyhow, I guess I'll be the one to go tell him. You guys stay here, okay?"

"…how come Jill won't have the baby for 9 months?" Striker inquired.

Milo started getting irritated. "Ask Tails Doll. I'm sure he can tell you guys all about it while I'm gone…" and he turned to leave it at that, walking away.

Blinking, Jack glanced at Tails Doll. "...so, are you gonna tell us?"

Tails Doll sighed, placing a hand against his head again.

* * *

"That doesn't look to bad," Brick pulled off the welding mask, looking at the work he had done on one of Tails' planes. He started thinking about times when maybe he could start trying to build a plane of his very own… but for now, occasional tune-ups to Tails' planes would do.

"...so, how does it look, Brick?" the bull heard someone say behind him, as Tails walked into the hangar where Brick was working on the plane.

"Just got done welding," Brick answered. "See what you think." He gestured to the weld he did between two panels of metal; which was in fact, pretty smooth.

Inspecting the weld, Tails hummed, whilst rubbing his chin. "...hm... not bad at all, Brick." he eventually chuckled. "One of these days, maybe you'll be able to build a plane on your own?"

Brick smiled. "My thoughts exactly." The door opened then, and he turned, "Hm? Oh, hi Milo."

"…hi." Milo stepped into the hanger with his Extreme Gear in hand, a little out of breath at the moment. It had taken him awhile to get here, even if he hurried here as fast as he could on his gear. Climbing the mountains that separated the jungle and the coastline was strenuous work; even with a gear.

"...hmm... hello, Milo." Tails hummed, as he glanced at Milo. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah Milo, I didn't think I'd see you use your Extreme Gear," Brick chuckled. "I thought you swore not to use it ever again unless it was an emergency."

"Well… it kinda is," Milo uttered uneasily. "…I mean, it's not bad, but it's definitely urgent…I mean, it's not something bad at all, I don't know how you'll react to it, but I'm telling you that this news isn't to be taken lightly, but I don't want you to worry too much about it and—"

"Milo," Brick cut him off, sighing. "Get to the point."

"Jill's pregnant."

Tails blinked, as he looked at Milo. "...come again?" he uttered.

The welder in Brick's hand dropped to the floor, with the bull frozen in a daze where he was standing. What he just heard Milo say nearly stopped any thought process in him whatsoever.

"...Milo...what...did you just...say?" even just asking took a real effort for him.

Milo wasn't sure exactly how Brick was taking the news. It was obvious that he was shocked beyond belief; which was an entirely reasonable reaction. "...she's pregnant...Brick," the lion uttered. "...I think you're going to be a father..."

Tails was naturally surprised by this, though he glanced at Brick first, to see how he'd react to these news.

Brick was pretty much unresponsive.

For awhile.

It even got to the point where Milo had to lightly slap Brick a few times on the cheek. "Brick?" he called, trying to get his attention. Eyes blinking, Milo finally got a response out of Brick while he brushed back his hair with a hand.

"How-" his voice squeaked in surprise, he had to clear his throat and start again, "...how...long ago...um, did you find out?"

"Just earlier today," Milo replied. "As soon as we found out, I hurried down here to tell you..."

"...and Jill?" Tails hummed, as he glanced at Milo. "How is she feeling?"

"...probably the same as Brick is right now," Milo answered. "Shocked, speechless...ehm, I didn't mean it that way...but you know what I mean. I guess I don't know how Jill really feels about it because she's still withdrawn into her room..."

Brick slowly sat down on the bench nearby while his gaze hit the floor, still trying to work through his reaction to this.

Glancing at Brick, Tails let out a small sigh. _...this hit him hard..._ he thought.

"...Milo..." Brick could barely speak right now. "...you go on ahead...back to the Clubhouse. I'll catch up..."

Milo looked at the bull and respected his request, leaving out the door of the hanger.

Watching Milo leave, Tails eventually looked back at Brick. "...are you feeling alright?" he hummed.

It took a moment for Brick to answer him. "...I don't know, to be honest...it's just so unexpected."

"...I understand." Tails nodded, as he set a hand on Brick's shoulder. "...just remember; I'll be here if you need to talk to someone about this."

Brick stared up at his mentor, and old friend. "...thanks Professor," he said, trying to smile a bit. "That's...kinda comforting to know." To think...that Brick was going to be a dad. Him and Jill...they were going to be parents. It was going to change their lives forever.

Of course he'll need someone to talk to about it, and even if the Professor might not have much experience in being a parent, he was still very wise and Brick trusted his judgment without question.

Smiling, Tails patted Brick's shoulder as a method of encouragement.

That's when something hit Brick's mind. What in the world was he doing here? "I...I gotta go see her then!" he uttered, shooting up to his feet.

Chuckling, Tails simply nodded. "Hurry back there, now." he said. "Just remember; I'll be here if you need someone to talk to."

"R-right!" Brick nearly tripped over the welder on the ground he dropped earlier, but he caught himself as he darted out the door frantically.

* * *

Jill tried to go back to sleep, but the news was bothering her. Examining her own feelings about this, she was definitely shocked. Maybe a little happy. She was going to be a mother after all. Back in her village, being a mother was something to be proud of; in fact, it was something that Jill aspired to be one day.

But...this soon?

Jill wasn't even sure if she was ready or not. She was still really young herself, and she kept worrying about what Brick would think if he found out. If the boys knew, then Brick would find it out easily enough. What would he say? Would he be happy about this, like her? Or will he be angry because they weren't careful? Would he reject the idea of being a father just as young as she would be a mother?

She tried to stop worrying, telling herself that Brick wouldn't be like that. Brick would welcome this...he was pretty positive about many things.

Jill turned over in her bed, and stopped. Lying beside her was that little ewe she remembered seeing in visions a few years back. The cute little thing was sleeping soundly, sucking on a thumb.

She was the little ewe that Jill decided to dub 'Joy.'

Jill stared at her, petrified a bit. Slowly, she gained the strength to reach for this Joy's short chocolate hair, and stroke it a bit. The little ewe smiled, and cuddled closer. This warmed Jill's heart a little.

Maybe she was ready to be a mother after all...

A knocking snapped her out of it, blinking again to find that little ewe nowhere in sight. Then Jill turned to the door.

1...2...3.

Jill clutched to the covers nervously and hid underneath them while Brick stepped into the room. Brick noticed her under the covers with some concern. "...Brownie?"

She tried not to move, but Brick caught the slightest shift in movement, giving her away. Brick came over and sat next to her on her bed and Jill figured that hiding under the covers was useless. She sat up to meet Brick's eyes...

...then she turned away in harsh guilt.

"Whoa, hey..." Brick uttered, taking her chin and bringing her eyes back to him. "You don't have to be like that Brownie...there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jill stared at her lover in a bit of despair. Brick sighed, and put his arms around her in a supportive hug. Jill held him.

"...Brownie..." he whispered to her. "Milo told me the news..." he could feel Jill tense. "Oh, hey, calm down...it's okay," he tried to rub her back to soothe her a bit. "...it's okay Brownie...there's no need to be nervous, it's okay..." he comforted, and for awhile it was nothing but Brick holding her, stroking her back, to calm Jill down. Gradually, she did.

How did Jill get so wound tight like this? Had the adventure those years ago really hurt her that much? Brick felt like Jill would've been more happier and full of life when Deity Novagod was placed somewhere where he couldn't break free...then it hit him.

It was Metal. Jill was probably still upset about having left Metal...

He sighed. "...Brownie...do you still miss Metal?"

Jill jumped and looked quickly at Brick, no longer in her comfort zone.

"Hey...calm down," Brick eased, stroking her hair back. Jill did, as well as let a few tears out. She didn't want to be reminded of that, and now that Brick knew... Brick just wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead, hugging her again. "...it's okay to miss a close friend, Brownie," he said. "And I understand you're probably still worried about him for what burden he took upon his shoulders."

Jill clutched to him. At least he didn't get the wrong idea... but talking about this was still uncomfortable.

"...I'm sure Metal can tough it out," Brick tried to say anything that would help her feel better. "Do you remember what he was before what happened, Brownie? He was a machine at the command of a mad scientist. I'm not calling him a heartless, killing machine; not at all. I'm just putting things in perspective. Metal's done some rough things without questioning. I think he could handle a vampire, couldn't he?"

Jill didn't reply with any body language.

"...Brownie, I just want to know what's wrong," he said, bring up her chin again so they could look at each other. "...I want to help you be happy again... and to do that, I'm willing to stand by your side as the father of this child."

Jill was stunned when she heard Brick say that. Seeing a reaction other than shame or sorrow gave a little hope to Brick, and he smiled.

"...if you want to have the child, then I'm all for it, Brownie," he said. "It's up to you."

Jill closed her eyes in thought. That little ewe girl... would she be the child she would have? Little Joy? There must have been a reason she kept seeing those visions of her, and thinking of that little girl just washed away all of Jill's troubles. There were so many reasons she would want to have this baby... she wanted to see that little ewe with a life of her own in this world; to frolick and play, and laugh. Maybe, like Brick was getting at... she needed something that would brighten up her life. This child wouldn't be looked at as a tool for happiness, of course.

And going back on earlier thoughts, Jill knew that one day she wanted to be a mother.

She finally smiled at Brick.

"...that's what I want to see," Brick said in satisfaction, stroking her cheek with a thumb. "So, you want to do this?"

Jill nodded.

Brick smiled again, and kissed her on the lips. Then the two held each other lovingly. "We'll make it work," he assured. "You'll see."

_Brick...I love you,_ Jill thought, holding him tightly. _...I just wish I could tell you that..._

_

* * *

_

Milo wound up in the hall where all their bedrooms were, luckily finding the other two boys with Tails Doll through Striker's bedroom. They sat on the beds with wide eyes and horrified looks, while Tails Doll just stared back at them.

"...you're saying that..." Striker only tried to comprehend what Tails Doll explained to them. "...for Jill to have a baby...she and Brick did..._**THAT?**_"

"...I... I don't wanna think about it..." Jack uttered, as he was hugging a pillow tightly.

_"...well, that's what happens when you just don't get metaphors; you need to be told directly."_ Tails Doll sighed, shaking his head.

"...and you knew this all along, Milo?" Striker accused, shooting the lion in the doorway a look. Apparently it didn't take long for him to notice Milo there.

Milo shrugged. "I've known about this secret since I was 7 guys. When you live in a tribe, not very much is hidden from you...and whatever IS hidden, could easily be found out if you wanted to know." Milo shuddered. "I didn't like what I found out, believe me..."

"...I can't blame you..." Jack uttered, gripping the pillow tighter. "...no wonder Mom never told me about this..."

_"...Milo, how long do you think it'll take them to recover from learning this?" _Tails Doll murmured dryly.

"Let's see the damage," Milo said. "When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Striker was plugging up his ears and making any noise necessary so that he couldn't hear whatever Milo was going to say. "I'M NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA!"

"AAAAH, THE IMAGES! THEY WON'T LEAVE!" Jack whined, as he began rolling around on the bed in sheer denial.

_"...few weeks, then?" _Tails Doll supposed.

"...I dunno," Milo chuckled. "I think something tells me that it might be much longer than that. Maybe a few years would be more like it; at least until they start thinking about girls."

The other two boys screamed, like girls in fact, rushing out of the room. That left Milo to fall onto the floor, rolling with laughter.

* * *

**_I hope that at least ch. 2 was fun to read ^_^_**


End file.
